


An aside to consequences

by lookupkate



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookupkate/pseuds/lookupkate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a set of text messages between Mycroft and Anthea. It is set in the story Theoretical Consequences (Work) by consulting_vulcan_jedi_detective. I do not own this story, I am only very fond of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An aside to consequences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [consulting_vulcan_jedi_detective](https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_vulcan_jedi_detective/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Theoretical Consequences](https://archiveofourown.org/works/802305) by [consulting_vulcan_jedi_detective](https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_vulcan_jedi_detective/pseuds/consulting_vulcan_jedi_detective). 



Why did you give him the file. You've known him for less than a month. You do not know if you can trust him yet. Anthea

He asked for it. Don't worry dear, he's just a washed out army vet. There's no way he could figure it out. ML

Besides, Sherlock has taken a liking to him. ML

This is an unnecessary danger. Even your husband is worried they might be found out. Anthea

Worry is for the weak. Faith is for the righteous. You worry too much for your own good dear. ML

If I didn't worry for you no one would. Although you like to pretend it isn't so, I have saved your righteous arse on several occasions. Don't make me do it again. You should be more careful with the safety of your only brother. Anthea

Dear Sherlock can take care of himself. You would see that if you looked through this last weeks incident reports. He's no longer a little boy Annie. We can't keep him under our wing forever. He must prove himself these days. ML

Still not happy. Anthea

I don't keep you on payroll to be happy. ML


End file.
